The present invention relates to a workstation assembly, and in particular to a wall-mounted workstation assembly that operably supports a computer monitor and a computer keyboard and that provides both coupled and individual manipulation and maneuvering thereof.
Workstation assemblies adapted to support computer monitors and/or computer keyboards encompass a wide variety of designs that are adapted to be used in various work settings. Many of these designs are specifically adapted to be used within a particular work environment. One such work environment is that dictated by the medical field. Specifically, numerous advancements in electronic patient information allow medical practitioners easy and updated access to complete medical records and the latest patient information. While information can be accessed through conventional desktop and lap top computers located within a medical facility, patient care is optimized by providing such access to these medical practitioners within the patient care rooms themselves, rather than requiring the care giver to retreat to an office setting to gather such information. Approaches to providing such interface within patient rooms has included mobile carts, as well as wall mounted units. However, as floor space within most medical facilities is at a premium, large mobile units typically go unused due to the lack of space and their cumbersome design. Further, previous wall-mounted units are also typically large in design and cumbersome to use. Moreover, these units do not provide adequate maneuverability or adjustability to the caregiver to allow easy access to the information, and/or to allow the caregiver to easily share information and images with other physicians attending to the patient, or with the patient themselves.
There is a need for a workstation assembly that provides adequate maneuverability and adjustability so as to facilitate easy access and interaction with the computer equipment being supported, and sharing among numerous individuals, while simultaneously reducing the overall amount of required floor space or general space within the room.